Carnage (Klyntar) (Earth-616)
The symbiote bonded to doctor Tanis Nieves and went to Hall Corporation headquarters, only to debond from Nieves and rejoin Cletus Kasady, who has now prosthetic legs. Carnage battled Iron Man and Spider-Man upgraded with the "symbiotes" of Hall's super-guards. Then, Nieves' prosthesis resulted to be a new spawn of Carnage, which turned her into a new symbiote called Scorn. Scorn obligated Shriek to use her sonic attack to debilitate Carnage, who later escaped with Doppelganger. Cletus arrived to Doverton, Colorado and over took their population, controlling them with the Carnage Symbiote's copies, proclaiming this city the new capital of a new Symbiote sovereign state. Some of the arrived to stop him, but where possessed by Carnage Symbiote's copies, letting Spider-Man the only hero standing. After Scorn used a sonic weapon to debond Carnage, it also affected Venom and it left Cletus against an invalid Flash Thompson. The two rouges symbiotes started fighting using animals. After the Carnage symbiote was defeated, it was captured by Scorn, while Cletus was took to custody in a Quinjet. While Cletus was put into custody in the Thunderbolts Mountain, the symbiote was presumably destroyed. Actually, it managed to use the traces of the itself in Kasady's DNA to replicate itself and become Carnage once more. Kasady was contacted by beings of the Microverse, who managed to see inside his mind and offer him a treat, they would give him the Microverse to get a whole new universe to kill in in exchange of his service for these beings. , escaping to the Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center in Texas, and using a new technology and enter escape to the Microverse, even after Scarlet Spider tried to stop him. He betrayed his allies, who wanted to bring him to their master, Marquis Radu, in order to create a symbiotic army, and killed most of them while Venom and Scarlet Spider followed him. When fighting the Scarlet Spider, Marquis Radu's army appeared and took Carnage prisoner along Venom, who was captured along his allies, the Enigma Force in another place The symbiotes of Venom and Carnage were replicated to create the powerful army which would destroy the Microverse. Cletus managed to take control over the symbiotic army and use it to escape to the regular universe, where he was finally defeated by the combined efforts of Venom and Scarlet Spider, and a special weapon given to them by the Enigma Force. After being stung by the Scarlet Spider, Cletus cured his wounds, but was left in a catatonic state, meaning that the symbiote was now in full control of his body, although it put in custody once more and sedated. While Cletus was in a catatonic state, the symbiote took full control over his body, but it didn't have any intelligence. The Wizard and Klaw freed him from prison, and The Wizard tried to mind-control him into becoming his ally, but failed due to Cletus' brain damage. He decided to instead transfer the symbiote to Karl Malus, someone he could control. Along with his new "superior" Carnage, The Wizard and Klaw attacked the City Hall, only to find Spider-Man waiting for them. During the battle, The Wizard lost control over Carnage, and the symbiote gained full control over Malus. Carnage procedeed to stab Klaw with a Vibranium blade, but this caused a massive explosion which separated the symbiote from Malus. The symbiote bonded to The Wizard, and Spider-Man decided he could use the symbiote's preference for Cletus in order to make it abandon the Wizard, by taking Kasady to the scene, and contain the alien before it could merge with its original host. However, the mission failed, and Cletus became Carnage once more as the Spiderlings failed to contain the symbiote. Carnage rampaged through the scene until Klaw, whose sonic body had been dispersed, managed to redirect lightning to Carnage and separate him from Kasady. Both beings were taken separately to custody. Unknown to Spider-Man, the symbiote's rebonding with Kasady fixed the villain's brain, who was now no longer lobotomized. Later on, the symbiote escaped containment by jumping from person to person until it managed to get to Kramer Penitentiary, where Cletus, now a model prisoner, was being held. However, Cletus had been killed by Dr. Jenner, his psychologist, who wanted to become Carnage's new host. The symbiote refused Jenner offer, and bonded and reanimated Cletus, thus becoming Carnage once more. | Powers = The symbiote grants its host superhuman strength, reflexes, and agility. Also it grants its wielder the ability to stick to walls, create web like substance, tendrils and (as a result of its incubation on Earth) to create bladed and blunt instruments from its own mass. It also grants limited shape shifting, demonstrated by its above abilities and the ability to mimic any form of clothing. | Abilities = As its father was bounded to Peter Parker, Carnage and his siblings are immune to Spider-Man's Spider Sense. At one point it granted Kasady the ability to "see" through its costume, but this ability seemed to be lost. Cletus Kasady is a Schizophrenic enabling him to activate extra-terrestrial episodes of paranoia and delusion to transform into the demonic alien symbiote of Carnage. | Strength = While worn by Kasady was capable of lifting 80 tons, this is not his true limit as his strength increases with his size and variable muscle mass. | Weaknesses = Like most other Symbiotes, sound and fire, however Carnage doesn't mind the heat as long as he's the one making it. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The Carnage symbiote's only goal of living is to destroy and kill. Kasady was the perfect host for the symbiote because he seeks destruction as much as the symbiote itself. * Carnage had a son, called Toxin. Carnage despised Toxin because of being asexually pregnant with him and fear that, as he became stronger than Venom, his child would be stronger than him. He tried to kill it but failed . * It was revealed that the Carnage symbiote is a female. | Links = }} Category:Killed by Sentry Category:Return Category:Venom Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Insanity Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Scarlet Spider Villains Category:Venom Family